Home Alone
by X.Mika.X
Summary: Seamus, Dean, and Blaise have been living together for years, the latter two sharing the former, maintaining a precarious status quo. But, Seamus does something silly and ends up being checked into St. Mungo's for a bit, leaving his men home alone. Slash


Home Alone

Blaise considered going into the room and confronting the boy about his brooding, but finally decided against it. It would not be received well and chances were that Dean would just end up angrier with him. He seemed to think this was Blaise's fault. Never mind that Blaise constantly told Seamus that his freckles were adorable. No, the fact that Seamus had tried to charm off his freckles and ended up turning himself purple and getting checked into St. Mungo's was all Blaise's fault.

Blaise sighed. Besides, Seamus was fine, the only thing hurt was the Irish boy's pride. He smirked softly. He didn't know what Dean was going to do about this, but Blaise knew he was going to tease the shit out of the poor Irish boy when he got back. Which would probably be by tomorrow. Seamus had been checked in about a week ago and the only reason he hadn't been treated yet was the recent influx of people from some odd leftover death-eater curse on some neighborhood. Nobody had been killed, but a lot of people had sprouted extra appendages.

However, even though Seamus was fine, Dean was brooding- Or doing something similar- in his room. Not that Blaise really expected anything else. Dean and he were living on an edge. They both loved Seamus and Seamus loved them both back, but Dean was less than fond of Blaise. Blaise had hoped that when they all moved in together a year ago that maybe Dean would start to unbend a little, but no such luck. Blaise supposed he could see where that was coming from. Dean and Seamus had been together for years, since fifth year in fact. Blaise and Seamus had dated for a little before and had gotten very close, but the whole thing with Voldemort and Seamus thinking he was a death eater got in the way of that. But, last year, he was finally completely cleared and he and Seamus had gotten back together with Dean's rather grudging acceptance.

Dean had barely spoken to him since. Blaise had been trying to be nice; he cooked a lot, cleaned and was generally domestic, and he let Dean and Seamus be alone all the time, letting Dean have Seamus to himself quite often. Dean did not return the favor often. Blaise minded but he never said anything, seeing as he didn't want to unbalance the already shaky relationship.

Finally, unable to stand the silence of the house anymore, used as he was to Seamus bouncing around, he slipped into the open door of Dean's room and knocked softly on the frame to announce his presence.

Dean, who had been lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, turned and stared at him, the beginnings of a glare narrowing his eyes. Blaise simply stared back silently. Forcibly keeping his eyes trained on the others. Normally this wasn't that much of a problem as Dean had incredibly gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, but he was shirtless and the muscles that were usually hidden were being shown to great advantage from his stretched-out, sprawled position.

Dean sighed finally and broke eye contact, moving his stare back to the ceiling. "Did you need anything?" he asked, sounding bored.

Blaise wondered how blurting out, "Yeah, I'm horny and want sex," would play out, but decided against it. That wasn't completely true anyways. He shrugged instead. "Not really."

"Well then get out," Dean snapped, finally getting angry.

"You think you could be civil for two seconds to me?"

"No," Dean snarled. "You're a slimy, conniving Slytherin. I wish you had gone to Azkaban where you belong."

Blaise stiffened and spun on his heel, before stalking away, expression stormy. The anger, however, quickly dissipated. It wasn't Dean's fault that he was biased. He had been a Gryffindor and had been subjugated to Draco and some of the other Slytherins at their worst several times. Never mind that most of the Slytherins did it to keep up appearances and meant little of it and that Blaise had never once even insulted a Gryffindor, much less done anything worse; Dean probably hadn't noticed either fact.

But, the African boy had lived with Blaise for almost year, and it hurt that the boy still thought of him that way. Especially because Blaise thought he was a good person and even had a little crush on him. Seamus and he had talked it over and they both agreed that they wanted a threesome in truth, not just Seamus being shared between the two. Seamus thought it would be hot and Blaise thought it would be fun. But the African boy disliked him, so Seamus and Blaise had abandoned all hope in that department.

Well, at least Blaise thought he had, but judging by the tears gathering in his golden eyes and burning in the back of his throat, he hadn't.

Blaise resolutely shoved any urge to cry away. Plenty of people disliked him. It came with the territory; he was wealthy, attractive, gay, and a Slytherin. Any of the four would get him disliked; all of them combined got him hated by quite a lot of people. Dean was no different.

That's what he told himself anyways.

Footsteps from down the hall in the direction of Dean's room made him turn. He stifled his surprise. It was Dean. He was standing in Blaise's doorway much like Blaise had earlier, except he looked uncomfortable and a little cross.

Blaise looked at him curiously, wondering what he was doing there.

Finally, Dean looked up from the floor to glower angrily at Blaise who had to restrain himself from stepping back from the anger in that gaze.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he snapped.

Blaise's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" he asked, not believing what he had just heard.

"I'm sorry," the boy repeated, looking a little less angry and a lot more uncomfortable. "You didn't deserve that, you didn't do anything wrong."

Blaise wondered dimly if he was hallucinating. Dean didn't apologize to him. Ever. "May I ask what brought this on?" he asked, faintly.

Dean turned his stare back down, apparently finding something fascinating about his shoes. "Um…" he mumbled. "I- You- I mean-". He sighed gustily. "You looked sort of sad and you really didn't do anything to deserve it."

Blaise struggled to wrap his mind around that. Did this mean Dean actually remotely cared if he was sad or not?

After a long, awkward silence, Blaise mumbled, "Oh, well, thank you."

A moment later, Dean looked up. "Um… So… we okay?"

Blaise mentally snorted at the term, but nodded nonetheless. "Yes." He looked back down and grabbed a book, quietly allowing Dean a way to gracefully withdraw without any more discomfort. This had to already be bad for the boy even if he was probably just doing it to keep Seamus from finding out about his opinion on the other boy.

However, when no retreating footsteps sounded, Blaise looked up to find Dean still fidgeting, and staring at him.

"What?" Blaise mumbled, self-consciousness. Without noticing, he pulled his hair over his shoulder and began brushing it with his fingers.

"You always do that when you're uncomfortable," Dean said unexpectedly.

It took a moment for Blaise to figure out what he meant before he blushed and dropped his hair like a hot iron.

Dean took a step forward, closer to Blaise. "I always wondered if it was as soft as it looks." A chocolate hand reached forward and touched a long strand.

Blaise looked at Dean with wide eyes, but the boy was utterly focused on his hand petting Blaise's hair.

"It is." He was softly astonished. "I wonder if your skin is…" As if in a trance, Dean moved his hand to cup Blaise's jaw. His thumb moved in soft circles on his chin.

Blaise froze underneath the caresses, positive moving would break Dean out of his trance, or whatever he was in. But it was hard. Blaise longed to tip his head into the soft touch and cover Dean's hand with his own.

"Your lips…" That's all Dean said before bending forward and kissing Blaise.

Blaise froze. When Dean pulled away a moment later, he was left staring up at the darker boy with wide eyes, speechless.

Dean looked at him a moment before flushing darkly enough to be seen through his skin. "Sorry," he mumbled, stumbling back.

Blaise surged forward and grabbed his collar, yanking him towards him and capturing his lips. The kiss was harsh and demanding and a moment later, Dean matched the intensity.

Blaise tugged Dean forward. He toppled forward without protest and caught himself in a half pushup position above Blaise. The Italian arched, pressing as much of his body against Dean's as he could and renewed the kiss. His hands wandered lower, towards the top of Dean's jeans.

---

Afterwards, Blaise lay in the warm circle of Dean's arms, cuddling against his chest. "What brought this on?" he asked without opening his eyes, after he had caught his breath.

Dean raised a hand and cupped Blaise's jaw. Blaise cracked his eyes and looked up at the other man through his eyelashes.

"I heard you and Seamus talking last Tuesday. About- about me."

It took a moment for Blaise to recall the conversation, but as soon as he did, he said, "But I thought Seamus had talked to you about it…" Seamus and him had been discussing their hopes for a threesome- not for the first time and Blaise had assumed not for the last either.

"I listened to a little more than the beginning…" Dean was still flushing.

Blaise couldn't help but smile at the memory that conjured. For the first time, Seamus had brought up who would top a few sentences in. Seamus had scowled at him and snapped, "I won't bottom for both of you! Especially in a row."

Blaise had smirked back and drawled, "I didn't know you objected to taking it. If I had…Well, I'm up for anything you want…" He had trailed off there, letting Seamus fill in the blanks.

Blaise grinned. "_That_ changed your mind?"

Dean tensed. "Actually, it was sort of… itwasthesceneafter."

Blaise blushed, blood rushing to his face, finally losing his composure. "You-" he squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "You watched?" It didn't end up coming out much calmer. The conversation was embarrassing enough. The scene after… Well, that particular conversation had ended with Blaise on the kitchen table, naked and handcuffed. "But you weren't even supposed to be home!" said Blaise. "You were visiting your parents and you weren't supposed to-"

Dean cut his babbling off by covering his mouth with his hand. "But I was there and I did watch, and it was really hot. I'd been meaning to do this to you since, but I had to do the gallery and then Seamus charmed his freckles off and I was stressed and snapped at you and…"

Blaise scowled and bit Dean's hand, hard enough to get his attention. Dean jumped and moved his hand. "So you thought it was hot and would give me a try?" he asked, scowling at Dean. "Was it as fun as it looked? Did you enjoy your taste? Did you-"

Dean cut him off with a firm kiss. "Yes, yes, yes, and probably yes. Do I plan to make this convoluted relationship we have with Seamus a simple threesome? Yes to that too. This wasn't a onetime thing. I wasn't planning on fucking you and then going back to treating you like dirt."

Blaise calmed. "Really?"

Dean kissed his temple. "Really. Now, I've been wanting to ask you this since fourth year, but never really… had the guts I guess."

Blaise turned his face up to him warily.

"Pose for me? You're stunning."

AN: Hey all. I'm back! Anyways, I challenged myself to, for a month, post a one-shot or a chapter of a story every day. Now, I doubt this will work out, but I am going to try. This is #1. #2 is going to be Lee/Blaise. Blaise is my favorite character, can you tell? Just a heads up, I'm probably going to write a sequel to this one sometime.

Review please. If you have pairings you love, mention them in the review, even if they're part of a different fandom. I can't garuntee I'll do it, but if I know the fandom, there's a good chance, I think.


End file.
